<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unguarded by keeperofthetardis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28343772">Unguarded</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/keeperofthetardis/pseuds/keeperofthetardis'>keeperofthetardis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And Rose makes her own choices, Episode: s04e13 Journey's End, F/M, I guess this your slightly less average post-Journey's End fic, In which the Metacrisis Doctor is SOFT, Journey's End, Panic Attacks, Post-Episode: s04e13 Journey's End, Tenderness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:00:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28343772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/keeperofthetardis/pseuds/keeperofthetardis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"in the space of a moment, she can see even more of that raw uncertainty, sitting right there on the surface for her to see. She is struck by how little he’s hiding from her. Her breath catches in her chest a little, not because she’s upset but because it reminds her of her favorite moments with him from before, when he would let his guard down, and when the defenses he’d carefully constructed would crumble a bit and he would allow him to care for her. All at once she sees what she couldn’t put her finger on before. He is vulnerable."</p><p>Post-Journey's End fic based upon the following concepts:<br/>1. Metacrisis Doctor is soft<br/>2. Rose actively choses him at Bad Wolf Bay<br/>3. Tenderness</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Metacrisis Tenth Doctor &amp; Rose Tyler, Metacrisis Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, Tenth Doctor &amp; Rose Tyler, Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unguarded</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As someone who has followed Doctor Who since they were a child, this is the first fic that I've written as an adult, after spending over half my life in this fandom. This fic is influenced by seeing particular trends in the fandom over the years, and seeking to turn some of those trends on their heads for this work. My endeavour is to present these characters as accurately as I think is possible. Hope you enjoy, and please do feel free to tell me what you think!</p><p>There are many references to previous episodes, so I will put a section at the end to explain what they were.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The fact is, this is what neither of them expected. Watching the TARDIS fade away, hearing the waves hit the shoreline, clutching each other’s hand in their own. Rose turns to look at him at the same moment he turns to look at her, and she sees it all there. His look is protective. Safe. Longing. And as much as she sees questions and loss swirling in the look he gives her, she thinks perhaps he has never looked so quietly determined. He grips her hand tight in his own, brushes her thumb with his for a fraction of a second. It’s enough. She takes a deep breath in through her nose, and a soft smile quirks at the corner of her mouth. She wants to tell him all the things she feels but the words don’t form. She just turns to face him as he turns to face her and grabs his other hand.</p><p>“Your hands are cold,” he says, a bit of humor in his voice. He looks away from her then, back at both of their hands, clasped together. “Normally I’m the one with cold hands.”</p><p>“Well, you know… perhaps this body is different?” Rose says, and there’s no accusation in it. He looks back up to her, his gaze open and unguarded.</p><p>“Maybe. Regeneration is a bit of a lottery. And this isn’t even the lottery, it’s like…” he pauses, brows furrowing in contemplation for a second, then laughs, “Well, to be honest I don’t know what to even compare it to. Never been another like me…” in the space of a moment, she can see even more of that raw uncertainty, sitting right there on the surface for her to see. She is struck by how little he’s hiding from her. Her breath catches in her chest a little, not because she’s upset but because it reminds her of her favorite moments with him from before, when he would let his guard down, and when the defenses he’d carefully constructed would crumble a bit and he would allow him to care for her. All at once she sees what she couldn’t put her finger on before. He is vulnerable. Perhaps even holding his breath a little.</p><p>She releases his hands gently and steps forward slowly to wrap her arms around him, tucking in close and holding him in a safe embrace. She feels his tremulous exhale as he all but sinks into her, and she realizes that her first physical gesture towards him in this body was to grab him and kiss him. He hasn’t hugged her yet as the Doctor in brown had done in the TARDIS after being shot by the Dalek. This Doctor hasn’t had that moment, of being able to just hold her close. The experience is almost dizzying – like the best of every hug she’s ever shared with him. He sways a little, just gently, and she tucks her face into his shoulder. He releases her and they turn to Jackie, who regards them both with a soft smile.</p><p>“Since we’re giving out hugs then…” Jackie takes a few steps forward and hugs her daughter. Rose has hugged this woman thousands of times before but she can feel all of her mother’s love and care in this one. Her mother had been prepared to watch her daughter leave away for good this time when Rose crossed between the worlds. The fact that they are here together is not lost upon her. When Jackie lets Rose go, she gives her upper arms a soft squeeze before moving to hug the Doctor, who gladly accepts the hug with a grin. It’s different this time, because Jackie isn’t squeezing the life out of him. Rose meets his gaze over Jackie’s shoulder and is met with pleasant sort of amusement in his eyes. He knows as well as she the depths of dedication Jackie has to her daughter, and for that reason, a certain depth of loyalty towards him.</p><p>Jackie lets the Doctor go and turns to face both of them, the three of them stood in a triangle in the sand.</p><p>“What do you say we get off this beach?” Jackie says.</p><p>Rose and the Doctor both nod. They’ve been here long enough.</p>
<hr/><p>Zeppelins are funny little balloons. Well, in truth, not every airship over the skies in Pete’s World is a zeppelin. Some of them are blimps. Even hot air balloons more commonly used in the countryside. Still, the Doctor expects to see a Zeppelin appear on the horizon when transportation comes for them, a mere half an hour since Jackie got off the phone with the transportation company, and her flip-phone promptly died. It is a surprise to him then, when the sudden roar of a helicopter overtakes the skies and a flurry of sand is kicked up into the air as it descends to the beach. The moment it shows up, each of them spring to their feet, squinting against the light of the sky and the dust cloud around them. Rose grabs his arm and shrieks at the sand in her face but it’s as much of a laugh as it is a shriek and despite his feet planted firmly to the ground, he can feel his single heart soar at the sound she makes. </p><p>They clamber into the helicopter - a small one with a cabin only large enough to seat four including the pilot. Jackie opts for the front seat adjacent to the pilot. </p><p>“Flying makes my stomach turn!” she hollers over the sound of the whirling blades. </p><p>Neither the Doctor nor Rose object, sliding onto the black-leather bench seat and fastening their seat belts. They are close enough to touch, but he waits. The pilot (who Rose and Jackie know, the man’s name is Marc) hands each of them ear protection in the form of giant industrial earmuffs, but without microphones.</p><p><br/>
“Sorry guys, bit of a mixup at HQ this morning. No headphones with mics, but these connect to the radio, and if you really want to communicate there’s notepads in the back pocket of the seats. And I’ve got a mic, so if anything really desperate happens, you’ll know.” Between his words and accompanying hand motions, they are able to discern his meaning.  </p><p>“Well, that’s reassuring!” the Doctor shouts, and Marc the pilot winks. Rose is grinning, but doesn’t retort. They take off as quickly as they landed, in a rather turbulent whoosh up into the air. For the first five minutes or so, the Doctor looks out the window at the Norwegian countryside growing smaller below. He’s sure Bad Wolf Bay has its qualities, but he is grateful to see it shrink into the distance. He stops looking out the window sooner than Rose does, reaching instead for the notepad in the seat pocket in front of him. There’s a pen lodged in the spiral at the top and he takes it. </p><p><em> How long is the flight?  </em>he scribbles down, then taps Rose’s knee with the notepad. Rose turns then and takes it and the pen from him and scribbles back,</p><p>
  <em> About 4 hrs give or take. </em>
</p><p>Four hours. His eyebrows raise and he must admit, that time is another thing he did not expect. Four hours and they won’t be able to talk save for the notepad and sign language. Rose’s phone is almost certainly dead, and he himself doesn’t have one, so typing is useless. </p><p>He takes the notepad back and thinks for a second before writing his next sentence.</p><p>
  <em>We can talk more when we land?</em>
</p><p>Rose writes,</p><p><em>Of course</em> ,with two underlines. She hands it to him and he smiles in return. </p><p>“Good, Rose Tyler,” he mouths, smirking. She doesn’t need to hear his voice to know what her name looks like when he says it. His eyes look the same as when she stood across from the brown-suited version of him on the TARDIS shortly before stepping out into the crucible - full of pride and admiration for her. In years gone by, she might have looked away, embarrassed to be regarded with such a look. Now, she holds his gaze, unwilling to look away. It feels like it did from the end of their time previously… when he was more adorent and freely expressive of his emotions towards her. But it also feels new. They do need to talk.</p><p>She just looks at him for a long moment, letting her eyes communicate the depth of love she has for him. Slowly, she raises her hand to his face and cups his cheek, brushing her thumb at his cheekbone in a soft sweep. His eyes flutter closed at her touch and he raises his own hand to cover hers. He breathes another shaky breath - an exhale she can feel against her wrist, and Rose knows she still has the effect on him which she had all those years ago. Maybe even worse now. The world outside the windows far below is lost to observance now. There is far too much to take in within the small cockpit.</p><p>The Doctor turns and presses a quick kiss to the palm of Rose’s hand, opening his eyes and taking her hand away from his face to cradle her hand in both of his own. Everything about his movement is chaste, but it’s laden with emotion, each small gesture. Suddenly, four hours seems an eternity. He wants to tell her everything, wants to let the words spill out of him, to wrap vocabulary around everything he feels and pour it out to her until she knows exactly how lost he was without her, and exactly how found he is at her side. </p><p>She must realize this, because with her free hand, she reaches over him for the notepad.</p><p><em>How are you feeling?</em> She writes. </p><p>He takes the notepad back, releasing her hand and contemplates for a moment before writing in all capital letters, <strong>HUNGRY</strong>. He puts a box around the word and shows it to her. </p><p>She chuckles and reaches for a drawer in between the seats in front of them. Fortunately, there are energy bars and small bottles of water. The Doctor sighs in relief and grabs two of the bars, and she does the same.</p><p>They scarf them down quickly, food a welcome sight after their harrowing last few hours. It hits the spot, although they’re both well aware that they’ll be hungry again once the helicopter lands. Chewing the last of her second energy bar, Rose watches as the Doctor finishes his. She can only barely remember the last time they ate together, probably the morning before she fell into the rift. She watches the working of his jaw as he chews, leaning with his head back against the seat rest. Observing him, she thinks he can see the faint trace of stubble on his cheek, and his sideburns are longer than before. These details are things she had almost lost hope of ever seeing again. </p><p>She wants to keep her eyes open, wants to memorize every single attribute of this man, wants to commit it all to memory in case of all the things which could go wrong. But exhaustion pulls at her, and she scribbles down,</p><p>
  <em> I’m going to try and rest. </em>
</p><p>The Doctor takes a swig of his water bottle and nods, and in the corners of his eyes he looks as tired as she.</p><p>Rose closes her eyes and leans back into her chair, aware that she could lean on him if she wished, but she’s really not sure if it’s what he wants. For a moment she just sits there and is still, wondering if she should move.</p><p>In a clumsy reach, the Doctor stretches his arm over and pulls at the side of her head with his hand, his fingers messily sliding into her hair and pulling her head towards his shoulder. She moves willingly and opens her eyes at this, surprised by the way her heart skips a beat at the motion, a smile breaking across her features. She sneaks a brief glance at him from beneath her eyelashes and finds him looking down at her with a curious sort of affection. </p><p><em> Did you think you couldn’t? </em>  he jots down, in obvious reference to their proximity.</p><p>Rose takes the pen from his hand, letting her fingers brush his as she does.</p><p><em> I smell bad, </em>Rose writes, with a sheepish sort of shrug.</p><p>He laughs and pulls her closer, Rose’s head resting on his shoulder in a clumsy bumping of ear protection as he lets his head list to lean on hers. Sleep comes faster than either of them would expect, their exhausted bodies drawn by the heavy weight of their fatigue. </p>
<hr/><p>When the Doctor is pulled into a groggy semblance of wakefulness, he isn’t sure he’s in touch with reality. He can tell Rose is awake, because she has his hand clasped in hers, running her thumb in slow circles over the back of his hand, as if memorizing it.</p><p><em>Oh, she’s trying to kill him.</em> He wonders if he has always been this sensitized, or if it’s a result or regeneration sickness, the metacrisis, or both. He gives her hand a soft squeeze back before letting go. They’re both groggy it seems. The Doctor rubs at his eyes and Rose does the same, sliding a finger under the edge of her eye and smoothing away her flaking makeup. </p><p>“Oh good! You guys are awake! Slept for the last three hours, the pair of you. Twenty minutes ‘til landing!” comes the chipper voice of Marc through their headphones. Rose shoots a thumbs up at him and they watch as their craft descends. Nearly there.</p>
<hr/><p>It’s still daylight when they land at the airport, but the sun is low and gold on the horizon. Rose knows the drill, having travelled both by helicopter and in this section of the airport before. Thanks are delivered to Marc, and the three of them disembark and walk the brief trek across the airstrip to the terminal. </p><p>At last able to talk over the roar of the helicopter, the Doctor finds himself full of questions as they step into the building.</p><p>“Okay, my priorities are as follows - loo, more food, and a good shower,” he states, his voice positive but more than a bit exhausted.</p><p>“That shouldn’t be a problem,” Rose says, leading the way towards a glass door on one side of the hall. “Tyler family does enough travel throughout the EU that we managed to get premium membership to the travelers lounge. You’re in luck for all three.”</p><p>And she’s right. The Doctor catches onto the fact that it’s quite a different reality for the Tyler family of Pete’s World than for Rose and Jackie back home. Not only do they have the funds for all that they need, Jackie and Rose know the associates by name. </p><p>“Wait here and I’ll get us checked in for hospitality, ok? It’s a good hour and a half with traffic back to the flat.”</p><p>The Doctor nods and lets her walk off towards the welcome desk, turning to face Jackie, who is just hanging up with Pete.</p><p>“Tony’s just finishing his dinner. Pete sounds knackered, bless him!” Jackie says with a smile. “But he’s a good father, that man. Second time around, you learn different things. He’s more capable than I thought, back when Rose was a baby.”</p><p>“Is he different from your Pete? The first one?” the Doctor asks.</p><p>Jackie pauses to think.</p><p>“In small ways. But not the ones that matter. Marriage takes work… any marriage. I think the difference now is that we know what we’ve got. We take less for granted.” Jackie smiles softly, and the Doctor nods, considering her words. As if sensing his concern, she gives his arm a gentle pat. “Don’t worry. It’ll be the same for you. I can already see it.”</p><p>Rose returns from the desk then, with two plastic drawstring bags in her hands.</p><p>“Right then, in here is a fresh pair of clothes and a travel kit. One for you, and one for me,” she hands the Doctor the bag. “Mum, you rang about the car?”</p><p>Jackie nods,</p><p>“Yes, just off the phone with your dad. They’re going to get me separately and you two in the other. You’ll be headed back to the flat then? And tomorrow perhaps come round to the house?”</p><p>“Yeah, sounds good.”</p><p>The Doctor makes note of the fact that Rose lives separately from Jackie now. He would have thought it would be different.</p><p>“Okay, so where’s this loo?” he says, looking around.</p><p>“Just down that way and to the left,” Rose gestures. “The ladies room is down the opposite way, so I’ll meet you back here in fifteen or twenty, yeah?”</p><p>“Yeah,” the Doctor says, and watches her turn away first before setting off.</p><p>It turns out the toilets are more of a set of locker rooms. There are normal stalls, urinals, and sinks, but there is also a set of ten individual travelers suites with a toilet, sink, fresh linens, and shower. Opening the bag Rose gave him, he finds travel sized soap, shampoo, shaving cream, and a razor, and deodorant along with the change of clothes. He thinks perhaps he’s never been so grateful for a shower, a shave, and the ability to brush his teeth. As always, he’s fast in and fast out. No real hair products, but that’s not the end of the world. He folds his suit as neatly as possible and ensures the TARDIS coral is tucked safely inside his transdimensional pockets before tucking it in the now empty bag. The clothes do a lot to refresh him, but it’s also a completely different look from his usual.</p><p>He emerges from the toilets looking very much different, as he makes his way back to where Rose had been last, with Jackie nowhere to be found. Rose is longer than she stated she would be, but that doesn’t surprise him. He stands at first, still stretching his legs from the long flight, then sits down in one of the seats, fidgeting. Unable to focus, he stands up to look at a magazine display for a minute or two, flipping through the pages of nonsense, his eyes not really registering the words. He can read them, but it’s been a long time since he had to read English without the TARDIS translation circuits. </p><p>Rose emerges from the toilets looking almost as different as he, approaching him just as he turns to make his way back to the spot she left him. The two walk toward each other, and Rose regards him for a while, a smile quirking at the edges of her mouth. Everything about him looks softer, the crisp edges of his suit removed to make way for a light olive sweatshirt and slim grey tracksuit bottoms. His hair, tousled and damp against his forehead, he appears for a moment more like a child than a grown adult. </p><p>She herself is aware she must look totally different as well. She’d taken a brief shower and scrubbed her face of makeup - opting for cleanliness and functionality over the clothes she’d worn for the past 30-something hours. They’d given her shades of navy sweats to contrast to his lighter colors.</p><p>“Well then, squeaky clean?” he says.</p><p>“Face and all...” Rose replies, meeting him at the edge where the carpet of the waiting area meets the tile of the main concourse. A bit of nervousness rises in her chest, but she subdues it, reminding herself of all the times the Doctor had seen her look plain and clean - and vulnerable. She thinks that it hardly matters what she or he look like, not when she can still tell that they’re both drinking in the sheer unlikeliness of actually being present together, and what it is to look upon the other.</p><p>“You look clean. Smell clean too.” He steps forwards then, putting both his hands at her upper arms and dropping his head to sniff her wet hair. He pulls back, “Conditioner. Star anise and peach,” he states with a nod and drops his hands. “I think my sense of smell is still as good.”</p><p>“Well, good thing we both showered then!” Rose laughs. </p><p>And with that, it’s time for a real meal. </p>
<hr/><p>They pile their plates high with food from the breakfast cafe - beans, toast, eggs, bacon, and the lot. Sitting at a small square table across from one another, all conversation ceases momentarily until they’ve gotten a bit of sustenance in them. Jackie returns halfway through the meal, walking up to their table.</p><p>“Finally got the cars sorted out! Rose, this is your ticket number - a driver will meet you at waiting area B, top deck. I see you all found the cafe. I’m going to head back now - Pete’s getting us takeout.” </p><p>Jackie stands with her hand on the back of Rose’s chair. Rose looks up and gives her a grateful smile.</p><p>“Thank you, Mum, I really appreciate it. I’ll be in touch, ok? Hug Tony and Dad for me.”</p><p>“I will,” Jackie says, her voice full of warmth. She moves to stand at the side of the table and places a hand on Rose’s shoulder, then the Doctor’s. The Doctor swallows and wipes his mouth, then extends a hand to shake Jackie’s. </p><p>“Jackie Tyler, Mother Extraordinaire!” he grins. “Thank you for everything you did today.”</p><p>“‘S no bother!” Jackie smiles. “I am happy you’re here.” </p><p>“Me too,” the Doctor smiles back, a knowing look of care and mutual respect passing between him and Jackie. </p><p>“I’ll see you soon then!” Jackie says, and is off towards the exit as swiftly as she had come. </p><p>The interruption seems to slow the Doctor’s pace of eating, and Rose herself takes a swig of water, shifting to bump her knee against his beneath the table. </p><p>“Well then. How’s the food?” she asks.</p><p>“As airport cafes go… this breakfast for dinner isn’t too bad. I wonder if my metabolism is still the same?” he ponders. </p><p>“Well, at the rate you’re going, the first week of meals will be an enlightenment on that subject.”</p><p>He smirks back at her, but responds only by taking a bite of toast. </p><p>As they finish their meals in companionable silence for a moment, the Doctor reaches forward to rest his hand over Rose’s free one. </p><p>“Flip your hand over for me please,” he says, and Rose does so without question. He shifts his fingers, letting them slide over her hand to rest lightly over her upturned wrist, the heel of his hand resting against her palm. The movement is somewhere between calculated and clumsy, and Rose waits for him to explain himself. He searches for her pulse until he finds it, pressing there with his index finger where he can feel it steady against his fingertips. </p><p>He looks back up to her face, and she swallows the bite of food she had been chewing. </p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“You look different,” he says, pausing before he continues. </p><p>Rose nods, taking in his open and curious expression, gauging his meaning.</p><p>“Good different, or bad different?” </p><p>He smiles to hear his words repeated back to him. </p><p>“You’re thinner.”</p><p>“Ah,” she says, looking at her plate. “It’s been hard to keep the weight up. Lot’s been going on, you know? Between the stars going out, and working on the dimension canon. There’s a certain toll on your body.”</p><p>“I know. Still, I must look different too?”</p><p>She looks back up at him, letting her eyes caress his face. “You look older,” she says. It’s a strange statement, but she can see it. Deeper tiny wrinkles having formed crows feet at his eyes. The simple impression of being worn.  </p><p>“Already?” he quips, mindful of his newfound humanity. Then, the boyish innocence fades as his features fall. “Well. I am older,” he says. “And not because of the regeneration, or the human DNA. It’s just been… long. I will tell you all of it, soon.” </p><p>Rose lets her fingertips graze the underside of his wrist.</p><p>“Well, we’ve time for all of it now. I don’t need to know right away. When we’re home, you can tell me anything you want to. But if you don’t want to, that’s okay.”</p><p>“I want to,” he says, his tone clear. “I’ll tell you all of it. I’m sure I’ve just as many questions as you have. I barely know where to start,” he gives her a rueful smile.</p><p>Rose nods, considering this, then finishes the last few bites of her meal.</p><p>“Well then. What shall we do now?” she says.</p><p>“Take me home, Rose Tyler.” </p><p>His gaze is direct. She doesn’t look away. </p>
<hr/><p>It’s funny how quickly they return to their natural rhythm. After punching in their ticket number at the kiosk, which sends a signal to the driver to come get them, the two of them find themselves in waiting area B. He shoves his hands in his pockets and Rose loops her arm at his elbow, leaning her weary head against his shoulder. For his part, his single heart thrums within him, in a way which makes him feel more aware of being alive than when he had two. The closer Rose becomes, the harder it seems to slam in his chest.</p><p>“Rose, is it always like this for humans?”</p><p>“What?” she lifts her head away from his shoulder to look at him.</p><p>“Feel this here,” he lifts his sweatshirt and takes her hand and presses it to the spot over his t-shirt at his chest where his heart is pounding the hardest. </p><p>“Your heart?” she questions.</p><p>“Doesn’t that seem fast to you?”</p><p>“Yes,” Rose says, her voice serious, “But does it seem fast to you?”</p><p>“I don’t know. I’ve always had two.”</p><p>“Hm…” Rose hums, and presses her fingers a little firmer, molding them to the spaces in between his ribs. “I’m willing to bet it’s adrenaline. Plenty of cause for it.”</p><p>He grunts in response and lets his sweatshirt fall. Rose drops her hand from his ribs to rest slung across his waist. As she does, she grazes his side and he involuntarily shivers. </p><p>“Sorry,” he says. “Still ticklish I guess.”</p><p>“That’s good to know,” Rose says and he doesn’t have to see her smile to hear it in her voice. Oh, how he’d missed this.</p><p>They clamber into the back of the car soon enough, and Rose gives the driver the address of her flat, but the Doctor finds he isn’t really listening. He’s too busy noticing and cataloging every detail all at once. Rose still frets at her hair, tucking it behind her ears as an unconscious habit. Also, her nails are neatly manicured - cleaner than he expected for the last twenty-four hours of commotion. Each glimpse of her eyes is precious to him. Despite the lack of makeup they’re still beautiful. Even without touching, the sight of her makes him feel whole. For a few spellbound minutes, he couldn’t speak if he tried. </p><p>Rose notices he’s lost in thought when she realizes the sun is setting, pink and gold on the horizon, and he hasn’t even noticed.</p><p>“Doctor. You’re staring.”</p><p>“What? Oh.” He shakes himself free of his reverie. “Sorry. How much longer?”</p><p>“Thirty minutes, give or take.”</p><p>“And we’re in London?”</p><p>“Yes, we are. That’s where I live.”</p><p>“Jetlag must’ve really got to you, mate!” their driver says from the front.</p><p>“You could say that, yeah,” the Doctor replies.</p><p>“SatNav says twenty five minutes if traffic holds.”</p><p>The Doctor nods. It couldn’t come soon enough.</p><p>He asks her few questions during the ride, but Rose can tell they’re forming. She can see the gears turning in his mind as she observes him, one moment fidgeting and the next still with a sort of weariness which she’d seen before at the table. She glances at the car clock and calculates it’s been nearly seven hours since they’d last stood in the TARDIS. </p><p>When they exit into her section of London, she watches the pieces fall into place. When the Powell Estate looms into view, his eyes widen, and he turns to look at her. </p><p>“I thought you’d live at the mansion. Or in an expensive flat, what with Pete’s money…”</p><p>“Nah,” Rose says, and shrugs. “I needed someplace more familiar, after everything else. You weren’t here, but this place still felt enough like home… it’s been good for me.”</p><p>For whatever reason, this admission feels precious to him, as if his heart is filling with more love than he thought he could feel for her. His brave, independent girl… returning to a place she once felt too mundane to have any prospects for her. And maybe that’s still true, but as the car slows to a stop, he sees enough of the estate is the same for it to hold the qualities he remembers from the other world. He himself even feels the tug of it at his heartstrings. </p><p>It’s dark now, as they step out of the car, the lot lit by yellow floodlights. The driver departs and leaves the two of them holding their bags. There are people around, enough of them in these early evening hours to make the block feel as alive as he last saw it, with children still playing in the courtyard, a game of basketball across the way, and  various neighbors out for a smoke break or chat on their ledges. Rose smiles, a full-toothed grin, and the Doctor smiles back.</p><p>“I came back here sometimes,” he states. “In the other world. Just to let it sort of… well. It reminded me of you. Do you still live in the same flat?”</p><p>“Yes. It went on the market last year. I wasted no time purchasing it. That’s the only big difference really… I own it in my name. The rest of it is the same.”</p><p>The Doctor nods. </p><p>“Show me.”</p><p>The shift in his countenance happens somewhere between the stairs and the walk down the landing to the door of her flat. He is quiet, and close, hovering just at her back as they walk, inches apart. And she knows… she can feel it too. As soon as she opens that door, they’ll be truly alone for the first time in years. She stops at the door, as scratched and battered as he recalled, and she reaches into her pocket for the key. Rose fumbles with it, putting the key into the lock. He thinks he can see her hands trembling just slightly as she turns it. They step inside into the hallway, still dark, and she presses the door closed after him. </p><p>It’s barely a second and he is there, arms flung around her waist in an embrace so sudden and desperate it’s what she imagines it would have felt like to have held him there in that street instead of him being shot by a Dalek. She stumbles back a little, instantly reaching to wrap him in her arms as closely as she can, his face pressed to her neck. She can feel his shaky breath, and a noise is ripped from his throat, something akin to a sob as he says her name. </p><p>It is then that she understands, with his weight heavy upon her, why he felt that pull between distracted and focused, nervous and calm. He’d been holding himself between states, not allowing himself to break. She slides her fingers into the hair at the back of his head, and lets him draw her still closer to himself, his fingers splayed at her back and over her ribs. </p><p>“Rose,” he whispers this time, and presses his lips in a single kiss to her neck. Her entire body trembles slightly, but she steadies herself as he pulls back to look at her. The light from the outside seeps through the sheer curtains, casting his face in a slightly golden light. His eyes are dark, glistening with unshed tears. </p><p>She looks back at him with wide, searching eyes. Rose casts her gaze over every detail of his face.</p><p>“You’re the same man?” she says, quiet and gentle.</p><p>“In every way,” he replies, one arm holding her close to him. With the other, he lifts his hand to brush his fingertips at her jaw, cradling her cheek. “Rose, may I kiss you?” he asks in a whisper which is nothing short of sacred.</p><p>“No arguments from me,” she whispers back, an echo of words from long ago. </p><p>He kisses her, capturing her mouth with his in a reverence which could make her weep if she wasn’t too busy feeling as if her heart would burst. In some ways, she knows why he must have felt incapable of telling her of his love, for how is it possible to wrap words around unspeakable depths of care? </p><p>He nudges her back to lean against the wall and she deepens the kiss, letting her fingers slide back into his hair. He sighs then, an aching, contented kind of sound she feels sure she will be the first and last and only to hear. </p><p>When she says his name, he stops and pulls away to look at her, the tears now dampening his cheeks.</p><p>“I love you,” he states for the second time, this time, not a whisper in her ear, but full-voiced. Rose brushes her thumb against his cheek, wiping away the tear that had fallen.</p><p>“I love you too,” she breathes through a bit of a laugh, smiling at him, and kissing him with a joy she assumed was impossible to ever feel again. She can feel his smile against her lips, sweet and pure. Nothing about him is blood, anger, and revenge. He is soft, a tender being in her arms.  </p><p>They do not sleep until the sun is near rising again. </p>
<hr/><p>The first few days are slow, and quiet, the outside world faded and forgotten. The November hours of daylight are short and disappear quickly into dusky afternoons. Jackie’s invitation for dinner the following day is forgotten until Rose’s now charged phone starts ringing. The Doctor sits perched with one leg beneath him at the end of Rose’s bed, fresh from another shower and clad in the clean new grey henley and the brown trousers Rose had ordered and had delivered. The biggest difference between her room in the flat in the other world and in this one is the distinct lack of an overabundance of pink - traded instead for lighter breezier more neutral decorative colors. The white duvet cover is still as fluffy as he would have expected, however. Rose, standing at her bedside table, flips open the phone and greets her mother. </p><p>“It’s Mum,” Rose mouths.</p><p>“Delay,” the Doctor stage whispers, in reference to the family dinner.</p><p>He can hear Jackie’s muffled voice on the other end of the line, asking if they’ll come over, and how things are going.</p><p>“Yeah, no, Mum things are going well. Really well.” </p><p>The Doctor smirks at this and responds with a hushed wolf whistle. Rose rolls her eyes and turns away from looking at him, but not before he could catch the mirth in her poorly hidden smile. She holds up one finger in a gesture for him to wait, and shuts the door after herself as she steps into the bathroom to finish her conversation in private.</p><p>He flops back on the bed and strains his ears, listening for what little snatches of words he can catch. Rose exits the ensuite after a few minutes and he sits back up, eyes following her as she walks around the bed to stand in front of him. </p><p>“Well then? What did she want?”</p><p>Rose puts one hand on either of his shoulders.</p><p>“She wanted to know what time we were going to come over for dinner.”</p><p>“And what did you tell her?” </p><p>“I told her that we are going to need a few more days,” Rose replies, letting her thumb graze the side of his neck in a single sweep. He hums.</p><p>“Yes, that’s a good move. What else did she want?”</p><p>Rose is silent, watching as he looks up at her in question.</p><p>“She wanted to know if you were caring for me well.”</p><p>“Ah. And did you tell her that I have always cared for you well?” the Doctor raises each hand to cover her lower arms where they rest in front of him. Rose smiles,</p><p>“Judging by the number of times my life has been in great peril, or I have ended up captured, or with some sort of injury, I’m not sure my response is such that would satisfy her motherly requirements for what being well cared-for looks like.” </p><p>The Doctor scoffs. </p><p>“Well in that case…” he stands, placing one hand on either side of her waist. “It’s a good thing I have the entirety of my single life left to exceed her expectations.”</p><p>Rose is quiet for a brief moment, watching him. </p><p>“I told her you are. I told her you will.”</p><p>“I will,” he repeats, and presses a kiss to her forehead. </p>
<hr/><p>The day after that, only having managed to tear himself away from her long enough to give her some time to shower and do her makeup, he takes the opportunity to explore her flat. As he expected, much of it is the same as the other with old renovations - a mixture of 1980s wallpaper and tiles with dirt stuck in the grout from former residents. But each detail is like a puzzle piece in a picture which tells the story of Rose’s time apart from him. Clutter is kept at a minimum (except for select parts of her bedroom), and he finds she’s framed the pictures she must have had on her phone when she first arrived in Pete’s World. There are pictures of them together. Lots of them. He’s counted twelve so far, scattered around the apartment. Three of him in his previous regeneration, and the rest in his current body. </p><p>When she comes out of the bathroom, he’s holding one of the frames in his hands. </p><p>“Is that the one from Christmas?” Rose asks, already knowing the answer. </p><p>“Yeah. You, me, Mickey, and Jackie. And the TARDIS.” </p><p>“I love that one. I was glad I had a copy of it… really, that I had all of them.”</p><p>The Doctor looks up at her and she can tell he’s trying to form the words for exactly what he’s trying to say.</p><p>“You surrounded yourself with reminders…” he says after a second. He looks back down at the picture, their smiling faces amid the ashen snow. </p><p>“Yes,” she says, and when he looks back up, she is holding his gaze.</p><p>“I spent every moment of the first year after you were gone wanting to turn and tell you things,” he blurts out. </p><p>“I know,” Rose replies, nodding, and he feels sure that even though she wasn’t at his side, she must have felt the same way. </p><p>“It’s fairly sickening after a while. Turning to talk to you and then you’re not there,” he doesn’t know where he’s going with this, only that the reminder of that grief still twinges in his stomach. It’s still there at his memory, tangible enough to touch.</p><p>Rose walks over to him and takes the frame from his hands, letting her fingertips close over his as she looks at their photo, then places it back on the table. </p><p>“It was the same for me,” she says quietly, holding his hands in both of hers. The Doctor sighs, letting his head drop forward to rest his forehead against hers. “Still,” Rose continues, “I’m here now. I’m not going anywhere.”</p><p>“Don’t. Don’t go anywhere,” he says, his voice thick. He pulls his head away from hers to wrap her in a close, gentle hug. </p><p>Rose closes her eyes and curls in around him as best she can.</p><p>“You’re stuck with me now,” she says, and he holds her tighter.</p>
<hr/><p>On the third day, she watches as clouds of uncertainty begin to creep in at the edges of his vision. She can see it in the way he lies awake in the middle of the night, staring at the ceiling and taking in the deepest breaths she’s ever heard then let it out slowly. No respiratory bypass system, she forgets how different the physiology must be for him. He’s not sleeping near as much as she expected, but it’s hard to tell if that’s because he can’t stop his mind from spinning in circles or because he’s an alien. Finally, he sits up and swings his legs over the side of the bed, his feet on the floor. Rose turns her head, watching his back as he breathes in again.</p><p>“Doctor?” she says his name as a question.</p><p>“Just going to get some water. Rest now,” he says in a hushed voice as he stands, and pads out into the hallway. </p><p>She waits, managing her own breathing for a few minutes. But then the few minutes turns into ten minutes. Then fifteen. It doesn’t take that long to get water. </p><p>Rose gets out of bed and walks back down the hall. He isn’t in the kitchen, nor the living room. A quick sweep of the rest of the flat and she realizes he must be outside. Rose pulls her robe on, slips into her slippers, and steps out the front door. </p><p>And there he is, his back turned to her, leaning with his hands tightly curled around the railing of the landing, his breath coming in poorly controlled gasps. </p><p>“Doctor...” he doesn’t turn when she says his name, nor when she walks to stand next to him, and puts her hand beside his at the railing. </p><p>“Hey,” she says, her voice soft. “Will you look at me?”</p><p>Another raspy breath, as if sucking in air after drowning. This time, her voice is firmer.</p><p>“Doctor. Look at me,” he turns his head and obeys, and it’s all there. His eyes wide and full of panic and anguish. </p><p>“Rose,” he says, fear in his low voice. “What if I am?”</p><p>“What if you’re what?” she asks.</p><p>“What if I am full of blood, and anger, and revenge?”</p><p>Ah. There it is. </p><p>“Well, first of all, I should hope you’re full of blood. That means your heart is still going.” She reaches forward and puts her hand over his chest, and another at his back, guiding him to turn. “Secondly, your pulse is really fast and I think you should sit down.”</p><p>The Doctor nods, letting her guide him to the ground, the both of them slinking down to rest with their backs against the railing. The floodlights are still on at the end of the landing and at the pavement below, casting them in a yellow light. </p><p>“Focus on your breathing,” Rose instructs, holding his wrist and counting him through a series of timed breaths until his breathing slows. After a while, he calms and pulls his knees up, resting his elbows there and pressing the heels of his hands to his eyes. </p><p>“You, good sir, have just experienced a panic attack,” Rose states, letting her hand rest on his arm still. </p><p>“It sucked,” he moans, taking his hand away from his eyes and leaning his head back against the railing. </p><p>“They tend to do that, yeah,” Rose says. “Are you ready to talk?”</p><p>“I guess, yeah,” he says, with an unconvincing sigh.</p><p>“Do you feel full of anger or revenge right now? Is that what you’ve been feeling the past few days?”</p><p>He considers this, then shakes his head. </p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Okay then. Do you want to know what I think? I think that you told me that you were full of blood, anger, and revenge because you thought that would make me stay with you.”</p><p>He is very still, noting that she makes no distinction between him and the other Doctor.</p><p>“You told my other self that I wasn’t him,” he says, and she can tell it’s an accusation.</p><p>“Yes, I did,” Rose responds, her voice steady. “I want you to look at me.” She places her hand at his cheek and he lets her turn his head towards hers. When he eyes meet hers, she sees more raw uncertainty than she expected to see. “I asked you the end of that sentence. Do you know why?”</p><p>“Because I’m an idiot Time Lord who failed to foresee that I would run out of time the first time I tried to say it.”</p><p>“No,” Rose shakes her head. “I asked you, because I was making a choice. I <em> chose you </em> on that beach. You. Do you understand that?”</p><p>“Why… did you choose me?” his words are slow, laced with confusion. </p><p>“Because you said it. And because I know what you both were trying to give me.”</p><p>“What were we trying to give you?”</p><p>Rose looks at him, knowing he already knows the answer. </p><p>“You were trying to give me yourself.”</p><p>“Yes,” he breathes, nodding in agreement.</p><p>“Just as you were trying to give me yourself the first time you regenerated to save me.”</p><p>He freezes again, his eyes widening at this admission. </p><p>“You weren’t supposed to remember that.”</p><p>“That’s tough,” Rose replies, with a hint of a smile. He lets himself soften then, turning to shift closer to her, and taking her hand. </p><p>“Rose… I want you to know that if the roles were reversed on that beach, and I was in his shoes, and he in mine, I would have said and done the exact same thing.”</p><p>“I know that too,” she says, looking down at their interlocked fingers. “And if I could do it again? So would I.” </p><p>Rose looks back up to meet his eyes, nothing but honesty in her words. He leans forward then, kissing her softly, letting his body list towards hers in the softness of the 2 AM moonlight. </p><p>This time, when they return to bed, he sleeps. </p>
<hr/><p>“I have something for you,” she says the following day, across from him at lunch. “I wanted to wait until I knew what to do with it. Wait here.”</p><p>The Doctor nods in assent and watches as she disappears down the hallway. A few moments later, she reappears, holding in her hands a folded brown suit, white shirt, and a tie. </p><p>Incredulity etches his features, and he reaches for the suit with careful hands as she gives it to him.</p><p>“How??” he says, recognizing it’s his own suit - clearly an original.</p><p>Rose sits down in her chair again and is quiet. </p><p>“In the parallel world where Donna was, I found you. But you had drowned in that facility the day the Racnoss attacked London. There was psychic paper in your pocket at the time, and when UNIT pulled your body from the water, it listed my name as the next of kin. The only explanation I have for this is that somehow the TARDIS or the paper or both must have known I was there, in that parallel world. I watched them load you onto a stretcher, and went to walk away, too late. But they called me back.”</p><p>She takes a deep breath again. </p><p>“It was awful, nightmarish stuff. I was called to UNIT to identify your body. They let me come into the room where they’d laid your corpse out on the table, all cold and wet. They let me touch your hand…”</p><p>“And then they let you keep my things…” the Doctor finishes. </p><p>“Yes. I wasn’t sure if it would work, when I made the dimension jump back. I know I’m not supposed to bring things from world to world or else the whole thing could fracture. But it was all I had of you. I hand washed it. But it’s all intact, otherwise.” </p><p>Rose looks away from him, almost embarrassed. </p><p>“Rose, don’t be ashamed. This is wonderful,” he grins, wide and excited. “Do you know how much I loved this suit? And the pockets will be transdimensional as well!” </p><p>He reaches a hand into one of them, his whole arm nearly disappearing. Taking it out, he gasps in surprise,</p><p>“Even better!” </p><p>Rose smiles. In his hand is a sonic screwdriver and psychic paper. </p><p>“I can use this to accelerate the growth of the TARDIS,” he says, gleeful, and leaps to his feet with the suit in his hands. “Hang on, I want to put this on.”</p><p>He disappears down the hall.</p><p>Rose stands and waits at the kitchen doorway until she hears the bedroom door reopen. </p><p>“Rose,” he says, and she turns to face him as he steps into the hall.</p><p>He is beaming from ear to ear, and something in her heart catches at the sight of him, something more familiar and original and Doctorish about him as he stands there in the outfit she’d remembered him in day after day when apart. </p><p>“It’s you,” she says, smiling back.</p><p>“Oh yes!” he replies and takes a few swift strides forwards to hug her, lifting her off her feet and swinging there in the hall. “Thank you for this, seriously. This is brilliant!”</p><p>Rose’s laugh is like music to his ears, her happy little hum sending waves of happiness through him. He is whole. </p>
<hr/><p>At the end of their first week, Rose takes him in the evening as the sun sets to the roof of the building to show him the little community gardens which have been built up there. This is one thing which is different from their home universe - that roof being primarily a mix of utility features and uselessness. But this is gorgeous. Each floor has an area to themselves, and the residents have collaborated with different pots and raised beds.  </p><p>“I’m really very impressed, Rose. This is quite nice,” The Doctor says, settling down at the edge of the roof, letting his legs hang over the edge.</p><p>“It is nice,” Rose responds, sitting down in an outdoor folding chair in the section of the roof which she’d deemed hers. “Watch yourself with the edge there. Don’t fall off.”</p><p>“I’ll be careful. No more extra lives,” he says, glancing back at her with a smirk. He leans his back against her legs, letting his head rest against her knees as he watches the sunset darken. Rose drops her hand to his hair and strokes through it, leaning her head on her hand as she rests her elbow against her knee.</p><p>“Let me sit next to you, then,” she says after a few, and crawls from the chair to the roof’s edge. This prospect is welcome to him, and he shifts to let her tuck in at his side.</p><p>“You picked a good night for this,” he laughs, half in reference to the colors of the sky, and half in reference to the wind which blows up in a frosty gust. </p><p>“Of course I did,” Rose says, leaning her cheek against his shoulder. </p><p>Across the way, they watch the other buildings, as one by one, as darkness falls the neighbors turn on their holiday lights. </p><p>“It’ll be Christmas soon,” Rose says. </p><p>“Christmas…” the Doctor says, happiness in his voice. “There’s a planet called Christmas. And it has two moons. One is named Dawn and of course the other one is named Eve. Next year, I’ll take you there.” </p><p>“Do you think the TARDIS will be grown by then?”</p><p>“Probably. It’ll be six months or so before the systems will be operational. But the psychic link between us is still there. I can feel her growing. She’s still the same essence. But new at the same time… kind of like me.”</p><p>“So for this Christmas you get me, and Mum, and Tony, and Dad and family dinners and silly shopping adventures, and ages in lines at the stores… the slow path.” Rose laughs. </p><p>“Yes, I get all of that,” the Doctor muses, and behind them, the timer lights someone had put up around the roof door come on, lighting up in colored lights. </p><p>He turns to her then, simply watches her face, studying her features. </p><p>“What is it?” she asks.</p><p>“Nothing just... the slow path with you…” he smiles, his expression soft, his voice warm. “I love it.”</p><p>Rose puts her hand to his cheek, guiding his mouth to hers. She can see the future stretched before them, as bright and dazzling as the lights around the estate and as calm as the slow setting of the sun on the horizon. When she pulls away, there is no fear in his eyes, only affection and safety. She smiles back, her own gaze earnest and unguarded.</p><p>“Me too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Here are the ideas I was trying to counter:<br/>1. The idea that Rose would have major issues with the Metacrisis Doctor's identity. I believe this comes from the line, "but he's not you," towards the original Doctor, but that was before she made both of them finish the end of that sentence.<br/>2. The idea that Rose would live at the mansion with Jackie and Pete. I think this idea comes from Doomsday where we see her there, but in the Big Finish audios, as well as in Journey's End, there is no reference to Rose either living there at the mansion or in a separate apartment. I felt like the Powell Estate would be the most realistic location.<br/>3. The idea that every part of their newfound relationship or recounting of every detail of every adventure must be discussed in a fic. While incredible if done well, it's very tedious if not. I tried to pick important moments for this fic to include in their dialogue.<br/>4. The idea that the Metacrisis Doctor is anything other than an open-hearted, soft, tender person, and that he'd actually be full of blood, anger, and revenge. This comes from recent dialogue within the fandom about this concept, as perpetuated by loupettes and others. I'm a huge fan of the Soft!Tentoo and I think it's most in-character.<br/>5. The idea that Jackie would ever try to be intrusive into the Doctor and Rose's relationship after all of the character growth and development demonstrated in Journey's End and in the Big Finish audios. </p><p>References/important ideas:<br/>1. "Regeneration, it's a bit of a lottery." - Day of the Doctor reference.<br/>2. "Never been another like me." - Prior conversation with Donna during Journey's End.<br/>3. “In small ways. But not the ones that matter. Marriage takes work… any marriage. I think the difference now is that we know what we’ve got. We take less for granted.” Jackie smiles softly, and the Doctor nods, considering her words. As if sensing his concern, she gives his arm a gentle pat. “Don’t worry. It’ll be the same for you. I can already see it.” - Basically just trying to capture the main themes of Jackie/Pete's relationship in the Dimension Canon BFA as a parallel to the Metacrisis Doctor and Rose.<br/>4. “Good different, or bad different?” He smiles to hear his words repeated back to him. - A Christmas Invasion reference.<br/>5. “You’re the same man?” she says, quiet and gentle. [.....] “No arguments from me,” she whispers back, an echo of words from long ago. - Another Christmas Invasion reference<br/>6. “Is that the one from Christmas?” Rose asks, already knowing the answer. <br/>“Yeah. You, me, Mickey, and Jackie. And the TARDIS.” - Reference to the Christmas Invasion cast photo which was my desktop background when I was 13.<br/>7. “You’re stuck with me now,” she says, and he holds her tighter. - Reverse thematic reference to The Impossible Planet/The Satan Pit.<br/>8. “Because I’m an idiot Time Lord who failed to foresee that I would run out of time the first time I tried to say it.” - Reference to a Tumblr post I saw about the irony of the Doctor, a Time Lord running out of time to say "I love you" to Rose during Doomsday.<br/>9. Rose shakes her head. “I asked you, because I was making a choice. I chose you on that beach. You. Do you understand that?” - Reference to RTD's intentions in the Writer's Tale and in deleted scene commentary. The end of Journey's End on Bad Wolf Bay is about Rose having agency and CHOOSING the Metacrisis Doctor.<br/>10. “Because you said it. And because I know what you both were trying to give me.”<br/>“What were we trying to give you?”<br/>Rose looks at him, knowing he already knows the answer. - Reference to Donna's line at Bad Wolf Bay<br/>11. “You were trying to give me yourself.” - Reference to Julie Gardner's commentary in Doctor Who Confidential that the greatest gesture of love the Doctor could give to Rose is that of himself, but he cannot say he loves her because he can never truly be human, so giving her a life with the metacrisis him is the ultimate gesture of love.<br/>12. I was called to UNIT to identify your body. - I have no idea who on tumblr originated the idea of Rose sitting with the Doctor's drowned body in Turn Left but I loved the concept and had to include it.<br/>13. “It’s you,” she says, smiling back.<br/>“Oh yes!” he replies [...] - Reference to the Doctor and Donna's interaction immediately after the Metacrisis Doctor is born.<br/>14. There’s a planet called Christmas. And it has two moons. One is named Dawn and of course the other one is named Eve. - Not a Doctor Who reference, actually a reference to a song call the St. Stephen's Day Murders which is a SUPER weird Irish song.<br/>15. “Nothing just... the slow path with you…”<br/>“I love it.”<br/>“Me too.” - Reverse reference to the newly regenerated Doctor/Rose on New Earth.</p><p>Hope you caught some of these! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>